Porsche 911 Turbo (997)
The Porsche 911 Turbo (997) is the successor to the 996 Turbo and an high-performance all-wheel drive variation of the Porsche 997. It is the world's first car to utilise VGT, which is an abbreviation for variable-geometry turbochargers. In 2009, the 911 Turbo received a facelift. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Porshce 911 Turbo appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 exotic with a price tag of $75,000, making it the cheapest car within its class. It is only featured in the EA Downloader release of the game, but Xbox 360 players may obtain the car by purchasing the Exotic Car Kit Bundle or purchasing it separately from the XBOX live marketplace. Performance-wise, when stock, the 911 turbo is the fastest exotic car in terms of handling which the player can buy in the career mode. When maxed it has a high top speed, its handling remains the best out of all the purchasable exotic cars and it is very competitive, but at a small cost of acceleration. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Porsche 911 Turbo appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 car priced at $122,000. It is unlocked upon the player winning the Showdown II: Autopolis race day. In comparison with the 997 GT2, which is also ranked as a tier 3 car, the 911 Turbo has a lower top speed, but it is more stable and has more responsive handling. It has a faster 0-60 mph time, but also has a worse 0-100 mph time than the GT2. Due to its all-wheel drive layout, players may find the 911 Turbo a good car in Grip and Speed, where its handling can be useful whilst driving at high speed. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Porsche 911 Turbo appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2, that is unlocked upon the player completing the Job event "Rematch", and can be purchased for $218,000. It is capable of reaching a top speed of 225 mph (363 km/h). The 997 Turbo has the second highest top speed, as the Porsche 911 GT3 RS is faster, however, it also has weak acceleration. ''Need for Speed: World'' The 911 Turbo was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 29, 2010 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class car. It is not as agile as its sister models nor accelerates as quick as them, nor does its nitrous boost stand out as well. The 911 Turbo does have a decent acceleration when compared to C and B class cars. With Gromlen race tuned parts, it can reach a top speed of 205 mph (331 km/h). The major disadvantage is its steering, as it suffers from understeer, players may find the Nissan GT-R to be more useful in races. Glacier The Glacier style is a art director car that can be purchased for . It was made available on September 28, 2010. It was made available as a regular non-rental car from February 5, 2015 to February 11, 2015 for players that completed two races on Hastings to celebrate the official Need for Speed: World Facebook page reaching 3 million likes. On May 7, 2015, it was made available for purchase with in-game cash as part of the End of the World event, and replaced its previous lease price of . It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Rose The Rose style is an NFS Classic priced at and was released on September 6th, 2011. It is based on Rose Largo's Porsche 911 GT2 (997) featured in Need for Speed: Undercover. On May 7, 2015, it was made available for purchase with ingame cash as part of the End of the World event, and replaced its previous price of . It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, a selection of aftermarket parts, and features a female driver. Snowflake The Snowflake style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on December 16, 2010 as a top-up gift during the Winter Holiday event. It is equipped with a snowflake particle trail emitting from the vehicle's rear. It is fitted with various tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Trivia *The Tri-City Police Department in Need for Speed: Undercover uses Porsche 911 Turbos as Federal Sport Cruisers. *A Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) with a Snowflake livery can be driven in Need for Speed: World and in Need for Speed: The Run. Gallery NFSCPorsche911Turbo997Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSPSPorsche911Turbo997.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNPorsche911Turbo997Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNTCBPorsche911Turbo997FederalSport.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Federal Sport Cruiser) NFSUNPorsche911Turbo997DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast) NFSUCPS2Porsche911Turbo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSW_Porsche_911_Turbo_Glacier.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Glacier) NFSW_Porsche_911_Turbo_Rose.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Rose) NFSW_Porsche_991_Turbo_Snowflake.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Snowflake) Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Rental Cars